I love you
by madisonrox101
Summary: Finn has a problem with telling Blaine that he loves him, Blaine is just about sick of it. Takes place in the 60's


" I really, Really like you Blaine." Finn tried to explain while he watched Blaine stab the green beans and carrots on his plate with his fork. He could tell the look on Blaine's face and it was now where near upset, he was pissed. Pissed that his 25 year old boyfriend couldn't even tell him that he loved him. It was a crying shame.

"I hope you also really, really like sleeping on that sofa tonight Finn." Blaine said with anger as he drank his wine. They were sitting across from each other in these thin stuffy chairs on this long dinner table than Blaine bought from this furniture boutique down the street. Finn didn't know a lot about Furniture décor or fashion but he knew one thing, He hated being this far away from his boyfriend.

"Blaine come on- Please open the door" Finn leaned against the door frame of his and Blaine's bedroom. He could hear the radio playing Jazz tunes and instrumental music and all Finn could think about was Blaine dancing around in their bedroom while Finn stood outside of the door with his pillow under his arm. The sofa was terribly lumpy and made Finn's back hurt in all the worst places, it might have been because of his lavish life style before he met Blaine but it was the worst couch he'd ever slept on and the first.

The white painted door swung open and there Blaine was, his eyes red and puffy and Finn's dark blue silk button up pajama shirt and pants on his body. Finn had never seen Blaine with his sleeping clothes on and he definitely would ask him to in the future. It was the way that they were meant for Finn's tall and slim body structure on Blaine's short and muscular body that made Blaine look so cute. But now wasn't the time for Finn to think about how cute Blaine was, it was the time to plead and beg for forgiveness and possibly get a good night sleep.

"Say it! Say that you love me! God you are such a child Finn Hudson, you know that?" Blaine almost screamed into his face and pushed past him to walk into the living room. Finn followed sheepishly, knowing that if he didn't sort this out now, then there might not be a Finn and Blaine, just a Finn.

"Do you think this is a joke? I would say I loved you in a heart beat, but of our one year of being together you cant even say it once. Jesus Christ Finn, I thought you were a man" Blaine spat and paced inside their small kitchen. Blaine had already mentioned Jesus Christ and God in a matter of seconds. He pulled a cigarette and a lighter out of his breast pocket and put it to his lips. There Blaine was, lighting a cigarette like a woman would, blowing the smoke out of the corner of his mouth like a woman would. It isn't until Finn's epiphany of Blaine's likeness of a woman that he noticed something. Blaine isn't like other men. The men at the factory Finn worked at didn't need to be loved or cared for. Blaine did, Blaine cooked dinner and arranged family gatherings and scheduled Poker nights with their next door neighbors. All the things Finn could ever need in a partner and more, not telling Blaine that he loved him tore him to bits and pieces. How could he not tell the most perfect man Finn had ever come across that he was in love with him.

"I didn't know you smoked." Finn asked, snatching the cigarette from Blaine's lips and taking his own drag of it.

"It's the 60's, everyone smokes" Blaine said with a slight smirk watching the smoke plow out of Finn's nostrils. Blaine took back the cigarette and broke it in half, getting a groan from Finn. It was Blaine's last cigarette and he wasn't about to let a man that didn't even love him take his last one.

"Now I'm going to bed, you're going to the couch" Blaine said watching Finn go to the ice box, pull out a gallon of ice cream, grab two spoons and sit at the long dinner table. Blaine was halfway to their bedroom before he heard Finn speak.

"Well I'm going to have some 'I'm in love with Blaine Anderson' ice cream while you sleep"

Blaine spun on his heels and walked back to where he was standing. The cigarette smoke still dissolving into the air but not completely. Finn sat there smugly holding out a spoon for Blaine to use. Blaine really shouldn't, it was almost 2 AM and those extra calories weren't going to do anything but make him hate himself in the morning but Finn was telling him that he loved him and he couldn't just turn him down.

"Say it to me. Not with ice cream, with your voice Finn." Blaine said sternly, he watched Finn's every move. His body language and his facial expressions told that he wasn't going to say it, that he was going to offer Blaine a glass of scotch and try and make him forget about it.

"I love you Blaine, I love you! I love you! I love you Blaine Anderson!" Finn shouted making Blaine giggle and slowly walk to where Finn was sitting.

"Shush! Someone will hear you" Blaine said softly, pressing a kiss to Finn's tired lips. He took a seat on Finn's lap and lifted the lid off of the ice cream. It was the way that Finn wrapped his arm around Blaine's waist and kissed Blaine's clothed shoulder that Blaine knew that Finn was telling the truth.

Half a gallon of the ' I love Blaine Anderson' ice cream was gone, the spoons were in the sink, the smoke had dissolved, and the couch was empty. The grandfather clock was ticking slowly as 3 Am was closing in on them. They lay together in their bed, half asleep and half awake. Pressing slow sticky kisses to each other's lips as the sun slowly rose.

"I love you" Finn said finally before pulling wool covers over both of their bodies and pressing a small kiss to Blaine's hair. Blaine muttered a "Goodnight" before falling completely asleep while Finn's fingers drew small circles in his waist.


End file.
